My Pleasure
by gllee'phan
Summary: Gleelina comes to McKinley High with one hope-joining the glee club. She encounters a boy she loves, and her life is changed. Kurt/OC, Puck/OC. etc.
1. Chapter 1

I hope u lyke it please have comments

xxxlovexxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

hello, my name is Gleelina and I am a new student at mckinly high. I am 18 and i hopw to join show choir. today i went to principals figgginses office and he told me i was pretty and showed me my classes. today i wore skinny jeans, a dior turtleneck sweater and converse shoes and i have brown butt length hair and purple eyes and red lips and rosy cheeks and i looked hot. in my first class my teaher is name miss sylvester she is nice. then i joined glee club. there was a really cute boy in glee club, he looks like me. oh wow i'm walking to him.

heello i said

hello your pretty he said

i love you, i said lovingly

i lover you two he said.

and we kissed passonfruitly.

today i found out dat his name is like skirt or sumting but wateva who cares cuz he's hot.

and we med out.

and den…..PRICPLE FIGINS!

"Why are yu too makin out in glee club? ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

* * *

please leave reviews.


	2. Meeting the friends!

Tank u all fr da good reviews, yu made me cry wit joy.

* * *

Da next day I wore a brunette Marc Jacobs gown, pink converse and I carried a sunshine blue Louis Vuitton purse. My hair was elegntly puled up into a bun nd i wore red lip glass and shimery eyeshado. a big black girl, a blont girle, an asain gurl, a whielchair kid and a tall guy from glee walked up to me angrily.

"Gurlll, why you b smoochin my bff? u kno hez gay, rite?" sed da black gurl.

"he'z nut gay u shudda seen da way he kissed me. OMG it was luxzurius." I sed back to her.

"u kno hez gut a crusch on me, rite?" sed da tall boi.

"OMG wen will u crazis git it thru ur heds dat he's strate nd he luvs me?" I sed to dem, ragin with anger.

"Evri tyme he'z tried nut to be gay itz always just a plot to get luv from his dad, and we dunt want yu to get hurt." Sed da blont girl, compassively.

"shut up! no one understands me! ur makin me cryyyyyyyy1!1111!" I screamed traumaticly and ran away.

Nd den, i saw a gurl wit a big nose nd dark hair from glee. She was also wearing da same Marc Jacobs gown as me. OMGGGGGGGGGGGG weir soulfriends! we ware da same cloves! itz fate!

"hayy we be wearin da same cloves!" I sed to her.

"Hi im Rachelle Barry! Want to b best friends!"

"Yah, cuz ur lyk da onli nyce gurl in glee other dan me and skurt of curse! doze over people are dushes, dey told me dat skurt is gay and it broke my hart."

"Yay, were best frends! Oh ya, i kno some1 else in glee dat u'd like!" said da jewish lookin gurl!

"Hayyyy, Burtni!" she showted, and a blont girl came out of a closet for jantiors but she didn't look lyke da other blont gurl dis one has smaller eyes and was taller and had a very skinny body as oppozed to da other blont gurl witch had a preggo belli becuz she waz cleirli overwate.

* * *

Pliez leave reviews! Tank u fr da oppurtonity to shocase my werks!


	3. The same Chanel miniskirt

Hey there, haters. This is Kay, and you guys are grammar nazis. It's called text talk, it's how the teens of today type. Of course I know actual grammar and spelling, I just do so because it's more time-efficient. But you know what, grammar nazis? I've seen holocaust movies, and I don't want you guys to ship me off to a concentration camp and kill me in the gas chambers so I'm going to try and blend in so that I don't get viciously murdered. And thank you, to my admirers.

* * *

Today I wanted to look extra-special to impress Skirt, so I put on my white Chanel mini-skirt, a red Betsy Johnson tube top and Loubotin purple flats, and makeup wise I applied pink glitter gloss, red blush, and a smoky glitter eye and if I do say so myself, I looked FINE.

When I saw Skirt in the hallway today, I noticed that he looked FINE too. His hair was combed over, but not like a combover and he had neutral eyeshadow and tinted lipbalm. He was wearing a blue Gucci button down top, a pink Marc Jacobs blazer and the same Chanel mini skirt. And judging by those wardrobe choices, we truly are soulmates. So what if he looked girly, doesn't make him gay.

"Hi, Gleelina, how are you?" He said in a seductive voice.

"I'm fine, Skirt, how are you?" I said in a seductive voice.

"My name isn't Skirt." He said seductively.

"WHAT?" I said, with my mouth shaped like a big O but not like the Oprah type of big O.

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel." He said, in a James Bond way.

"Gleeman, Gleelina Gleeman." I said, mimicking him.

"Want to come over to my house after school?" He asked, seductively.

"YEAH! AND CAN I BRING RACHELLE?" I said, seductively.

"Her name is Rachel, and of course you can, she's awesome." He said, erotically.

We smiled, and kissed. Kurt was so hot and so hetero.

I went over to Kurt's house, and it was really big on the outside but it only appeared to have one room, Kurt's. How strange.

Then Rachel came over. She was also wearing that one Chanel mini, but she was wearing it with a pink ballet leotard under it and she was wearing black ballet slippers.

"What shall we do?" Asked Kurt, romantically.

"I know! Have you ever wanted to have a 3some?" Said Rachel.

"OMGYEAH!" I said enthusiastically.

Conveniently we were all wearing Chanel miniskirts so we didn't have to take our clothes off.

During it we sang 3 by Britney Spears, but when the song ended we got bored and stopped.

We then sat awkwardly in Kurt's room.

AND THEN, KURT'S DAD APPEARED!

OH MY GOD!1

"KURT, I HAVE SOME VERY DISTURBING NEWS I RECEIVED FROM THE HOSPITAL!11111111" She shouted, angrily.

* * *

Leave reviews. Oh yeah, and suck on it, haters.


	4. The Trouble with Making Out

Hi, readers. I have a bone to pick with some of you. It's the complaining that this is OOC for the characters. Well, in my defense, it's not any more OOC than those slash fics of two straight characters. See, I find it insanely ironic how you guys don't bat an eyelash at say, Puck/Kurt fics but you get all upset that there is a Kurt/female OC character fic. And it's actually more realistic that a Purt fanfic because at least in canon there have been Kurt/female pairings as opposed to Puck with ANY guy. And I've seen plenty of fics where Kurt and Rachel are BFFs. Go check, you'll find tons. But I guess you yaoi fangirls will never understand that.

Kay

"KURT? COME OVER HERE. LADIES, DO YOU MIND?" Burt said, in a worried voice.

Kurt went over to his dad.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Your friend Brittany is at the hospital, she has a serious STD. She wants to see you."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shouted.

"Tell Britt I'll be right over there." Kurt said, in an upset voice.

And then he turned to me and Rachel.

"Girls, do you mind leaving? It's a serious situation." he said, in the type of voice you'd hear coming out of a doctor.

We left his house and then we had a sleepover and we watched a movie. It was fun.

The next day at school I wore a strapless black Balenciaga mini-dress but unfortunately it was a size too small so I had to wear spanx under it, and red Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. I had glittery coral colored lipstick, Nars orgasm blush, and I had on Diorshow mascara and white eyeshadow.

Kurt was nowhere in sight.

But then I saw him. Not Kurt, but the mohawk guy. He was so hot.

He was wearing a navy colored wife-beater tank top, gray jeans, and black and white checkered slip-on vans.

He wasn't wearing any makeup but it was okay because he was a natural beauty.

And he was hotter than Kurt. Whoa, I never thought I'd say that.

"Hey new rich girl who dresses like Kurt" he said seductively.

I smiled and blushed.

"Hey hot mohawk guy, want to make out?" I said.

"You know I do, honey." He said.

And we made out. We made out on our way to glee club but then it got a bit steamy. His hands were grasping my chest and my dress was falling down. But we didn't notice that people were watching. Then we saw that people were watching and we screamed and I pulled up my dress, but it was too late and everyone'd seen everything because I wasn't wearing a bra because there wasn't a bra that wouldn't show under my dress.

I screamed and people just stared in horror.

Mohawk guy just shrugged.

I cried and ran away into the bathroom.

"Gleelina, what's wrong?" A voice said.

Opinions?


End file.
